


All Worked Up

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Your boyfriend is late for dinner with your sister and her husband. When he finally shows up, you realize quickly that he's not wearing anything under his jacket and skin tight jeans.





	All Worked Up

He was running late. Your sister and her husband were sitting across from you at the fancy restaurant you agreed to have dinner in, and you could tell they they were already judging you. Ever since your sister married her new husband, your relationship had been changing for the worse.  
She never liked Sehun. She didn’t approve of his career or the fact that he was away from you so often. She didn’t trust him and, no matter how much you argued that Sehun was good to you and faithful, she always assumed the worst of him.

The tension was thick at the table when your boyfriend finally arrived, and he was out of breath when he leaned down and swept a kiss across your temple. Sehun dropped heavily into the seat next to you, glancing around at the three faces all staring at him, waiting for an excuse, and he just muttered about having to stay later at a shoot than he had anticipated, and he finished with a brief, detached, “Sorry.”

When your eyes met, Sehun stared intently back at you, and he leaned in and kissed your cheek gently. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, much more sincerely when it was just for you to hear it.

You reached over and gripped his knee, trying to reassure him that he was forgiven for being half an hour late and making the three of you wait.

“So, what kept you at work for so long?” Your sister asked Sehun, adding before he could reply, “We almost ate without you.”

Sehun cleared his throat, “Just some technical difficulties. A lighting issue. We had a late start and just finished up a little late. You could have eaten without me.” He turned to look at you, and you shook your head at him.

“Don’t worry about it, honey.” You assured him, “I ordered for you not ten minutes ago. I knew you wouldn’t leave us hanging for too long.”

Really, even if Sehun had arrived exactly on time, your sister would have found something else to go on about. Her attitude towards Sehun had always been judgemental, harsh, and it was starting to affect the way she spoke to you. Every word felt backhanded, disrespectful, like she thought somehow her husband with his degree in law and their big house outside the city made her better than you.

It hurt at first, but as time had gone on, you had begun to resent her. This evening was the first time you had seen her in a few weeks, so you were obligated to fake your way through dinner. You were trying your best to ignore the things she said and focus on your boyfriend. So when she commented on Sehun’s clothes, sneering because he “looks like some biker off the streets”, you bypassed being angry with her and instead found yourself focused on the clothes Sehun was in, distracted.

“I’ve never seen this jacket before.” You frowned, looking your boyfriend up and down. “Or those boots.”

“I, uh, sort of borrowed them from the shoot.” Sehun admitted. “I promised I’d return them after dinner.”

Your sister apparently thought this was hilarious, as she and her husband began cracking jokes about Sehun stealing from work and the idol life wasn’t paying so great. But you were staring over at Sehun with a pout.

“You rushed out so quick to meet me you didn’t even stop to change?” You asked him. He smiled softly at you, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“I really wanted to see you.” He shrugged. Your food arrived and he brushed it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but it meant a lot to you. You kept smiling to yourself as you began to eat. Though Sehun was making good conversation with everyone at the table, there was something off about him. He was rigid. Nervous. His body was tense and he was holding himself a certain way, but why?

You kept glancing over at Sehun throughout dinner to try and piece together his stiff, awkward body language. You played it off as your sister’s presence, because he knew that she didn’t like him, even though she pretended like he was totally clueless to that fact. He hadn’t even wanted to come to dinner with the three of you that night, but had agreed because the two of you hadn’t had dinner out in a long time. 

You glanced back over at Sehun and you noticed as he reached forward for his glass of water that the top of his jacket tugged down a little and past it, you should see his bare chest.

“Sehun.” You blurted out his name and he looked over to you, brows raised. You hesitated.

“What is it, babe?” He asked, sitting his glass down and leaning over to affectionately grip your knee. “Everything alright? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I…” You were staring at his chest, trying not to be obvious about it, meeting his eyes again briefly. Sehun’s eyes were warm and easy to get lost in, and it didn’t take long for you mind to wander - you began painting quite a lovely image in your head of Sehun’s torso, toned and honeyed, laying bare under his jacket. Blinking hard to try and focus, you peered briefly over to see your sister was preoccupied asking the waiter for another glass of wine, so you took the opportunity to quickly leaned in and press your lips to Sehun’s ear to murmur quietly, “You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”

Sehun pulled slowly back away from you to meet your eyes again, and he shook his head no, a subtle response, and when your eyes widened in surprise, he smiled at you. “Why do you ask?” He asked you casually, settling back in his seat as if this was a fine conversation for your sister and husband to join in as well.

“I’m just…checking.” You replied, throat feeling dry all of a sudden, trying to cut the conversation short before either of the other two started wondering what you were talking about. You took a drink from your wine glass, swallowing thickly as your mind reeled with the thought that under the red jacket, your boyfriend was shirtless.

Sehun waited an appropriate amount of time, answering your brother-in-law’s questions about his favorite soccer team before he leaned in and murmured to you under his breath, casual as ever, “The jeans, too.”

For a moment you didn’t realize what he was talking about. As he pulled back away from you, you scrunched your face up a little in confusion, but Sehun shifted in his seat, drawing your attention to his lap, where he flexed his hips up under the table and it clicked.  
He’s not wearing underwear either.

He sat there smug in the fact that he had made you dizzy with the thought of his toned body naked under just a thin layer of clothing. He leaned back in his seat and regarded you with a smirk, your pupils blown, your lips parted as you stared at his torso and down into his lap. Glancing at your sister and her husband, he wondered if it was as obvious to them that you were checking him out. He didn’t really care too much, he decided, looking back at you.

You squirmed in your seat, asking out loud if it had gotten hotter in the restaurant. Sehun was amused as he watched you shrug out of your sweater, draping it over the back of the chair. Until you turned to him and asked him to take off his jacket.

“Aren’t you hot?” You asked innocent, “Why don’t you take your jacket off, Honey?”

He stared at you incredulously for a second before he replied shortly, “No.”

“I’m burning up just looking at you in that thick jacket.” Your brother-in-law told Sehun with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“Me, too. Burning up.” You replied, sharing a knowing smile with Sehun who couldn’t help but chuckle at your double meaning.

“I’m fine.” Sehun assured you both.

The waiter came back and took orders for dessert. So while you were waiting for you’re cup of coffee and slice of red velvet cake, you excused yourself to the bathroom. Across the restaurant, two doors stood adjacent to one another, and you took the one farthest away from the table the others sat at and hurried into one of the stalls, where you fumbled to pull out your phone.

With shaking hands, you texted Sehun.  
‘bathroom on the right, last stall, please’

He was talking cars with your brother-in-law when he got your text, sliding his phone from his pocket and glancing at the notification on the screen. He dismissed himself saying he had to “take a call” and your sister glared at his back the whole time he walked off, until he ducked into the bathroom on the right and made a bee line for the stall you said you were in, the only one shut.

“Jagiya?” He called out gently, and at the sound of his voice you opened the stall door and tugged him inside, pressing him up against the wall. Your fingers curled around the top of his jacket and you tugged, the snaps coming open one by one. When Sehun’s bare torso was revealed to your hungry gaze, you sighed.

“Honey…” You breathed to him, “You should have changed.”

“I wanted to spend time with you.” He replied. “I didn’t think anybody would be able to tell.”

“I could tell.” You told him gently, your hands smoothing down his chest and settling on his lower belly as you hopped up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Yeah, but you’re always staring at me.” Sehun chuckled, “You can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

“Fuck,” You sighed, “You’re right. I can’t…you’re so handsome, Honey.” You kissed from his jaw over to his mouth, and he responded to your kiss with equal fervor, his lips parting easily for your eager tongue.

Sehun indulged you for a few moments, but your kiss was hungry and only growing needier by the second. Your fingers were stroking over the lines of his abdominal muscles and eventually you moved up to brush his nipples and you moaned against his lips, “You should have changed,” you paused, biting gently on his lower lip, “You got me all worked up, looking at you. I need you, Sehun.”

He smirked into your kisses, his hands grasping yours gently as they pawed at his chest and abs, and he guided your touch around his neck, dipping you back a little as he deepened the kiss briefly. When he pulled back from you, he told you quietly, “Be a good girl for me and I’ll give you whatever you want when we get back home.”

“Now,” You pouted, sliding your hand back down and rubbing his crotch through his jeans, “I want you to fuck me right now.”

“Are you kidding me?” He hissed at you, looking far more amused than anything else. “This bathroom is fifty feet away from your sister and her idiot husband.” He reminded you.

 

“So?” You asked, biting your lip and sliding your hands down his chest and over his firm tummy, relishing in the feel his warm skin.

“And there’s other stalls right next to us, if someone else comes in here…” He pointed out.

“So?”

“Any employee or any of the customers could just waltz right here in at any second.” He continued, your method of distracting him with your heated gaze as you smirked up at him taking it’s toll on him. Sehun knew if you really wanted to do this, he’d give in, he just wanted to make sure that you knew the risks and weren’t doing something you would regret.

“So we should hurry and get started, before we get caught.” You concluded for him.

Sehun regarded you for a moment with apprehension. The two of you had never done anything like this before. He made a mental note to bring this up to you later, but for now, he figured that as long as you were quiet, and fast…where was the harm in it? Besides, he had watched you drink only a little less than a full glass of wine tonight, and he could tell by the look in your eyes and the eager way you stroked his skin that you would be easy to get off if he paid you the right kind of attention.

You batted your lashes and the fingers of your left hand moved to play with the hair at the back of his head gingerly and Sehun was drawing your body flush up against him, nearly off your tip toes to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

As your tongues tangled, he doubled over and his big hands skimmed under the hem of your dress, bunching it up around your hips so he could grip the waistband of your panties. You clung tightly to his shoulders to keep balanced and stepped out of them. Your boyfriend tucked your underwear into the back pocket of his jeans for safe keeping as his head moved down your neck, kissing over your chest briefly before he straightened back up. 

“Move over there.” He nodded with his head to the back wall, which he assumed would be sturdier than the wall of the stall you were in. You scuttled over in a hurry, thoroughly enjoying it when he bossed you around, not to mention it gave you a nice view of your tall, muscular boyfriend leaned up against the wall you had pressed him into. He was staring over at you and palming the thick ridge of his cock through his jeans, which were entirely too tight.

“Touch yourself.” Sehun murmured quietly, causing you to slump in disappointment. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he smirked over at you, “Quickly.” He reminded you, “Before we get caught.”

“But I want you to touch me.” You told him.

“I want that, too.” He smiled, “Get yourself ready for me,” his hands worked together to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, and he took his long, thick cock free, stroking himself deliberately slow. “I’m almost ready for you, baby. You better hurry.”

Flustered, you kept your eyes focused on his big hand as he stroked himself, and you pulled your tits free from the top of your dress, deciding that would be an easier place to start. Sehun could easily get you so worked up. If not by the sheer thought of his bare skin (like during dinner) then by the way he spoke to you and the things he wanted you to do. But his request had the exact effect Sehun had hoped for. He got you worked up and needy for him in no time, leaning against the opposite wall with his eyes burning into yours.

His body seemed sculpted, tall and beautiful, deliberately flexing in all the right ways as he moved to match the rhythm of your fingers circling your nipples first, and then your clit. His gaze on you was so hot, you felt the burn of it all over your body at once, he was looking every where and not missing a movement.

“Let me see how wet you are.” He finally murmured to you, and with your cheeks burning, you slipped your fingers from your sex and lifted them so he could see the wetness glisten in the pale light of the bathroom.

Sehun was on you again in a second, his lips wrapping around the two fingers displayed to him, sucking your juices from it even as he lifted you by your thighs and adjusted your weight effortlessly. Strong and stable, he held you easily against the wall, making you giggle.

“Ssh.” He reminded you, drawing his mouth from around your fingers, he licked his lips briefly, “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

You tried to stifle the next giggle into his shoulder, and lightly grazed your teeth on his skin as he lined himself up to your entrance with one hand and held you with the other. “I’ll be quiet.” You told him, “I promi- OH!”

Sehun had pumped his hips up harshly, entering you in one swift movement. Your cry of surprise was short, but loud, and he froze, staring up at you with wide eyes for a couple of seconds. Nothing happened. Nobody came kicking in the bathroom door to stop what was happening. Your sister didn’t exclaim in disgust somewhere in the distance. Nothing. 

So he withdrew and slammed back into you again, harder. You gasped this time, but otherwise were silent. Sehun felt better about it, kissing you as a sort of silent “good job staying quiet, sweetie”, but he was rock hard and you were so tight and wet around him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had already teased you both enough and you were ready for him, so he gave you what you needed.

Sehun fucked you against the wall slow, but deep, trying to minimize any noises like thumping, but every time he bottomed back out inside of you, he grunted into the crook of your neck very softly.

“My clit.” You whispered into his ear, “Hurry..”

“Are you close?” He pulled back and reached down, fingers skillfully seeking out the sensitive nub and rubbing it in slow circles.

You didn’t answer him, because your body was on fire, the tingling in your veins almost unbearable. You held onto Sehun roughly as he kept pounding into you, willing yourself not to cry out in passion as your orgasm drew nearer and nearer. Sehun’s hips stuttered and he hissed your name through tight lips, and you finally let go, shivering and arching your back, breasts pressing into his bare chest. Sehun held out, gritting his teeth, until you stopped trembling, then he put you on your feet, groaning quietly.

“Baby, c-can you..?” He mumbled and you doubled over, not wanting to drop to your knees on the floor, taking the tip of him in your mouth, knowing what he needed. Sehun emptied himself with a relieved groan, stroking himself slowly as he shot his down down your throat. You swallowed, ignoring the taste, and let him finish.

Without any mess to clean up, save for the one between your legs, Sehun hurried to stuff himself back in his jeans and put together the snaps of the jacket so his body was hidden from sight once more. You tidied yourself up, flattening your hair briefly in the mirror. You left separately. Sehun said it “looked less suspicious” and insisted that you go out first, since you had left first.

So you returned to your seat, unaware of the post coital glow on your cheeks or the nasty words your sister had been saying about you and Sehun to her husband.

He waited a couple of minutes and returned to his seat, and as he went to sit down, you noticed your underwear just barely sticking out of his back pocket. You tried to hide your smile as you leaned in to whisper to Sehun, “Hon? You have my panties in your pocket.”

Sehun snorted into his glass of water and you couldn’t hold back your laughter at his reaction as he reached for a napkin, his cheeks blushing furiously.


End file.
